


To Trust Again

by OveliaGirlHaditRight



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: AU, Also some gore. But I don't describe it in much detail. So hopefully it's not TOO bad, Alternate Universe, And I should probably mention that there's a Saw-like trap in here, And Superbia still being that, And the character is okay/will be okay, But I didn't describe it in great detail so hopefully it's not too bad, Dark, F/M, I also tried to tread carefully with the subject matter. But I may have failed, Like Kairi having been raised by an Islamic extremest (even though she never did anything), So if y'all don't want to read I get it., Some sketchy content here, The Master of Masters/Superbia is the only evil one here, Very loosely inspired by the TV show 'Dark Angel', Which is where the gore comes from
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26054452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OveliaGirlHaditRight/pseuds/OveliaGirlHaditRight
Summary: A girl who had been trained to be a Muslim extremist (but never did anything bad), Kairi, barely wants to live and is content to let life pass her by, until she maybe starts falling for a new boy in her life: Sora.But Sora himself--and the one who hurt Kairi more than anyone: Superbia--make some of these hopes crash down, perhaps, as she crosses paths with Superbia again.But even then... perhaps what she was starting to feel for Sora will be enough to make her want to feel again and live.Oneshot, probably.
Relationships: Kairi/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	To Trust Again

There was this boy…. that Kairi saw at the DMV—while she was getting in line to have her license renewed—who was cute to her. She wasn’t going to lie.

He was rocking red plaid shirts, in the way she’d thought only Tom Welling on the TV show “Smallville” could with that particular hair color, as he patiently handed one of the employees his birth certificate, and a list of credentials that Kairi probably couldn’t even begin to name all of, in order to get a license that would allow him to board a plane.

That was the main reason Kairi was paying attention to him now—and not because of her attraction, or whatever—because she knew that crazy hoops had been set up in order for people to have that privilege now. And Kairi knew that she’d never be able to get one now, so she decided to vicariously live through others… until her book about a dethroned princess called her back, and Kairi returned her attention there and not on the handsome stranger that she was more connected to than she knew.

…

The truth about Kairi? She and some of her acquaintances had been indoctrinated into Islam at a young age… and, unfortunately, it had been the radical kind. But they’d had no way to fight against it, because the orphanage they had been at—that had been so kind to take them in and treat them so well—had taught them it there, before they’d had a chance to develop any sort of psychology that would help them fight against it.

They’d also been trained the children in how to fight at a young age… and though Kairi now hated this (and hated the whole Islamic religion, when that maybe wasn’t fair since people of other faiths—and no faith at all—had committed their own atrocities. And most of the Muslims were good), she supposed it was at least nice that she could defend herself, if some hoodlum ever tried to rob her.

Kairi was currently having such thoughts—and oh, how she was always unfortunately having them—at a friend of her’s wedding: someone she had once been close to… but had fallen away from, which had made this wedding invite more common courtesy than anything else. So Kairi was bored… but trying to enjoy watching Selphie so full of bliss, as she danced with her hubby just before her.

And it was when Kairi was focusing in on Selphie’s dress full of sequins—seeing them, but not really processing them—that who would appear before her eyes but the man who had been at the DMV?  
  
“Whoa!” he said, as he took in the alcohol Kairi had been about to accidentally dump on the floor—in her lack of attention—and caught it in his hand. “You’re the girl from the DWM today, aren’t you? What are the chances? I’m Sora… and I’m assuming you’re friends with Selphie too, then?”

“Yep,” Kairi agreed, as she took her drink back from the stranger and set it down on the floor beside her. It would have been rude to make him keep holding it… but as it stood, Kairi didn’t want to drink anymore. She hardly wanted to eat or drink anything, after all the wrongs she now understood she’d done. So, this was for the best.

And how wonderful it was… that this stranger had allowed her a reprieve, in letting her think of the good old days instead of when Superbia had recently found her at her house and tried to bring her back into the fold… “ Nice to meet you, Sora. I’m Kairi. And I knew her in elementary and middle school… but not high school, because she moved away that year. I’m assuming that’s when you met her, Sora?”

“Uh-huh,” the chocolate-haired, blue-eyed wonder replied, as he smiled at Kairi and then very wisely grabbed her a water. “Selphie roped me into her being her friend, in convincing me to do extra-curricular activities. But I’m older than she is—and you, it would seem—since I kind of had to go back to school to get my diploma… for reasons. But, anyway… you should tell me some funny stories about my former best friend, because I’m sure she was a riot when she was younger.”

“She was,” Kairi agreed to this Sora’s assessment of the crazy brunette. And she almost laughed with her memories. Almost.

It was at this point that Selphie seemed to remember her two old friends that she’d invited to her most important of days, and she pulled both of them onto the dance floor at the same time while they protested wholeheartedly. But it was of no use.

So here, the two of them ended up on the dance floor together… and did the Electric Slide, the Cupid Shuffle, and one slow dance—though making sure not to touch much, as they did so—and Kairi told Sora many things about Selphie, making good on her promise. “Did you know that one time she tried to play a rock song on her violin, when the rest of the band was playing classical? Oh! And she wrote a book, ever the teenager, with herself as the self-insert character… not that that’s a bad thing. And she tried to dye her boots yellow like her favorite dress… and that was fun, having her track yellow gold everywhere at school that day. Even on me… but I still love her. As I’m sure you do, too.”

“I do!” Sora agreed with Kairi, as he clapped to the music and looked at her warmly. “Even if I don’t deserve to…”

“Deserve to? Wha-”

“Anyway, it was nice meeting you, Kairi. And I hope you have a blessed evening.”

And before Kairi could ask anymore, Sora was already walking out the door and Kairi was being pulled in to a series of goodbyes with Selphie. And she almost forgot that fact that Sora had ever existed.

…

Until she was forced to acknowledge him again, when her past came back to claim her.

Kairi was in her car, about to drive away from the venue now that all of the traffic had died away… when she saw Sora carrying a tied-up Superbia back into the park shelter house they’d just vacated.

And even far away from the man, Kairi could tell it was Superbia that Sora held from his voice, witty remarks to Sora’s line of questioning… and since she’d unfortunately know that face anywhere.

So, what? Was Sora a police officer or some sort of secret agent, who had finally caught the terrorist?

Well, if that was the case, Kairi was willing to let him have at it… except that Superbia was more dangerous than anyone could imagine, and even a trained officer would probably stand no chance against him. And since Kairi had liked Sora, she decided she would save him… even if it was a stupid idea to do so.

So, gracefully—as graceful as she had once been taught to be. And how Kairi despised that she now had to use what Superbia had taught her in any capacity—she made her way back to the building, and quietly shimmied in through one of the windows to get a look at what was going on…

And what she saw took her aback, and not in a pleasant way, as it looked like Sora had left Superbia in this room by himself… and even if he was tied up in a million different ways—which he was—Kairi knew it would only be a moment before he freed himself somehow.

…Or maybe not. Maybe that was just the scared child in her thinking that, and Sora had left him here to suffocate or die of dehydration. If that was the case, she’d gladly leave him here.

“Well, if it isn’t my Kairi,” the voice that she dreaded more than anything yelled her way, as he clearly saw her under the window. “…Come over here now, daughter, or I’ll blow Xion to smithereens. How’s that sound? Don’t think that I haven’t found all of your houses by now and put explosives there… and that I don’t have the trigger on me at the moment.”

And Kairi was over by the monster’s side before she’d even consciously decided to go there, carelessly grabbing hold of his face and slamming it into the concrete beneath them both… and being satisfied when there was a crunching sound from his nose and then blood seeping from it. “You bi-”

“Don’t even start with me, Superbia! You know Xion hated you more than any of us… and was probably the best ‘student’ you ever taught. She’d be prepared for such an event… but I know Mog probably isn’t—that poor broken soul—so I’ll hear you out for his sake, and just that.”

Superbia laughed as he moved just so, so that the material of the potato sack he was in rose up against his nose to stop some of the bleeding. And even after what had just happened to him, he still spoke with a diction that made her sick. How did he always have such control? “You’re right of course, Kairi. You usually are. Xion wants to kill me more than the rest of you. But poor Mog… and Roxas, who’s fallen for the vengeful Xion as of late… you’d better listen to what I have to say for their sakes.”

“Never!” Kairi screamed, just as she decided that her being here was a very, very bad idea. There was already a warrant out for her arrest—and she’d had to change her identity from Hikari, her real and full name, to her nickname Kairi—and if they saw her with this instigator of everything again, she’d only make things worse for herself. “I listened to you just now, so you got what you wanted in some way, so use that as reason to spare Mog’s life.”

And it was just as Kairi began to climb back up the window she’d come through, that Sora returned to the room with what looked like a pair of pliers in her peripheral vision.

“Kairi?!” he asked dubiously, just as Superbia said, “Well, if it isn’t my former right-hand-man again, who helped me come up with all the wonderful ideas I had, until he couldn’t stomach them anymore.”

“…What?” Kairi asked, as she foolishly let herself fall back down and to stare between Sora and Superbia.

She had heard, of course, that Superbia had originally had a partner… but no one had had any idea what had happened to him… but now it seemed like she did. He was Sora! Because it made sense, didn’t it? “Superbia” and “Sora” sounded alike, didn’t they? So, they must have been brothers… and so Sora was responsible for having destroyed Kairi’s life, too.

Sora rolled his eyes, as if he’d heard this claim a million times—he probably had—as he tried to correct his brother “I was a pre-teen, Superbia. A pre-teen who hated the world, because I was bullied by it. No rational person would have listened to me, when my brain hadn’t even completely grown yet… But none of this is important right now.

“Kairi…” Sora started, with what sounded like horror in his voice as moon spilled into the room to paint him an angel. But horror or angel… which was he? “What on Earth are you doing here? You need to get out of here before-”

“She’s here because she’s one of mine, Moron. Why else?” Superbia interrupted Sora before he could finish the sentence. And it was clear by the distrust in Sora’s eyes, that he didn’t at first believe his brother… but he must have changed his mind when he saw the tears in her eyes, Kairi supposed.

“Kairi, no-” Sora started, just as Kairi noticed a weird jingling sound from above her… but that didn’t matter to her right now.

Instead, she charged towards Sora—dreaming of punching his face over and over again—as she asked, “Our meetings today… and everything with that… was it really an accident? Or did you know who I was, and were trying to get me back here?!”

“I _swear_ it was a coincidence,” Sora assured her, arms on her shaking shoulders now, as _he_ risked getting closer to whatever that sound had been. And it was somehow the nicest thing Kairi had ever experienced in her life…

But she didn’t get to stay enjoying it, for at that moment the chandelier fell from the ceiling and landed on Sora… and with its blades, it cut off skin from the tops of his arms—something that Kairi refused to try and see right now: all the gore with that, as Sora screamed and she darted towards him and tried to save him. It was a miracle that the chandelier had missed any vital organs on him.

“Aaaaaaaand this is the moment you’re going to let me go, dear friends,” Superbia purred. I have more chandeliers like that in this entire ceiling—or so I’m going to tell you, Kairi. You be the judge on whether I’m lying or not—and I could make all of them fall on my brother and kill him right now. Or you free me, I get out of here, and I see you both when I need you next. Alrighty?”

“You’re a monster!” Kairi cried, whilst she pulled Sora into her arms—to comfort him, if nothing else—but stopped when she saw Superbia aiming a remote at Sora’s head… he _had_ freed his hands already, by having broken his thumbs. “The next one will go for his jugular, Kairi. Which is a terrible way to die—as you know. I taught you about all of that—so make a decision.”

And Kairi did.

Digging the pocket knife out of her dress that Selphie had been so kind to give her for attending her wedding—that felt like a lifetime ago now—she freed Superbia from his bonds, hating that he was smiling at her devilishly more and more as she did so, and let him go out the window that had seemed like a sanctuary to her just moments ago, and was now a mockery of that very idea.

As reality started to return to Kairi—she’d been numb just before this—she saw some of the blood and even flesh on the floor now, and saw that Sora was turning white. And using all the strength she had within her, she picked him up and carried him bridal style out the door and then gently laid him on the grass and called the police, for once not even thinking of her own fate.

The whole time that Sora was sobbing in pain, Kairi sang her new friend lullabies… the only good part of her childhood, as she smoothed his hair down.

And when Sora was strapped to a gurney and put in an ambulance, Kairi went with him—deciding to be his Power of Attorney here, if need be, as he squeezed her fingers—and she promised, “We’re going to defeat Superbia, Sora… together.”

And Kairi kissed Sora’s forehead, to try and give him endorphins by doing that so that he would feel better in this mess.

But maybe, just maybe, it was helping her emotionally, too, because Kairi felt herself really feeling for the first time in ages.

“Let’s do that, Kairi.” And Sora looked at her with what appeared to be awe the whole way to the hospital.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally, this was a contender for my “AU Day” piece in my SoKai Week fic.
> 
> This entire story is inspired by the TV show “Dark Angel”, tbh. But since I didn’t want to rip it off entirely… instead of genetically engineered super soldiers, created by and for the U.S. government… I made it so a Muslim terrorist—Superbia/the Master of Masters (who’s much older than his brother Sora, btw)—trained normal kids to be fighters from a young age… which I know is some dangerous territory to write about (since so many Muslims are good and persecuted for what the few and not the many do), and I promise if I ever do more with it… I’ll tread carefully. And I even tried to write in this chapter, how other religions have done evil things (like Christianity). And how evolution is, sadly, responsible for this Holocaust that happened in Africa, before the one that happened in Germany.
> 
> Another difference from Dark Angel, that I didn’t allude to as much in this draft, is that Kairi isn’t as close to her fellow students as Max was her Manticore (the facility that created her) “siblings”. Kairi probably doesn’t even see them as friends, but maybe acquaintances, as she’s trying to distance herself from everything. Yeah…
> 
> Something else, is that my “Logan” (Sora) is somewhat involved with my replacement for Manticore. Logan wasn’t at all. But one way this story is slightly like Max and Logan's, is that for a second... Kairi, like Max, feels betrayed by Logan, as she thinks he was around her under false-pretenses and whatnot.
> 
> Yeah…


End file.
